Important In My Life
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine and Kurt broke up, but stay friends. Sebastian and Blaine still don't speak to each other. What does Sebastian as Blaine's father sexts him, but it was meant for Blaine? Why is he so curious about it and why does he need to help him? Can he really fall in love? "Every time he smiles, I have to smile" Seblaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Summary: Blaine and Kurt broke up, but stay friends. Sebastian and Blaine still don't speak to each other. What does Sebastian as Blaine's father sexts him, but it was meant for Blaine? Why is he so curious about it and why does he just need to help him? Can he really fall in love?**

**To answer the review: it's Blaine's father who sextst Sebastian, but it was a wrong number. It was meant for Blaine**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Sexts…**

* * *

"_I can't wait to finally see you again, Blaine. I'll punch you against the wall and I'm gonna fill you up. Only one hour and I finally can show you to who you belong. Your sexy father." _

"What the fuck!" Sebastian shouted out loud. Luckily no one else was in the room. At least, he thought so.

"What's wrong?"

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, trying to change the subject.

"This is my dorm too, you know" Jeff answered. "But don't do that. I asked you a question"

"And I don't want to answer it" Sebastian said annoyed, but Jeff won't stop, he needs to know what is going on. So he just has to make sure that Sebastian is going to tell him.

"I'll do anything if you tell me." Jeff walked closer to Sebastian and ran his hand over Sebastian's body, Sebastian who in Jeff surprise punched Jeff's hand of his body.

"Don't!" Sebastian snapped. "I don't feel like having sex, alright?" Sebastian added as he saw that his friend was hurt.

"Yeah right. Sebastian Smythe doesn't want to have sex." But Jeff didn't really care. He doesn't really want to have sex with Sebastian, he just wants to know his secret. "You just don't want to have sex with me or Nick or anyone else here or anywhere else. You only want to have sex with Blaine! Just stop ignore it and go for it!" Jeff exactly knew what was going on. Otherwise Sebastian had never turned him off. And who else could it be?

"You're right." Sebastian said finally after thinking about what Jeff had said for a while. "I want Blaine. I can't stop thinking about it, but he doesn't want it. And I can't blame him. I almost blinded him for god's sake."

"Sebastian, how much do you like Blaine?" Jeff asked seriously.

"A lot. He's so sweet and innocent and hot and beautiful and even when I was being a dick the first time we've met, he was still nice to me. Every time he smiles, I have to smile and every time he says something I can't stop looking at him and listen to every word he says, even though it's stupid it's still interesting, because he says it. And when he looks into my eyes I feel so small, but big at the same time. I have no idea what he is doing to me, but it feels good and I want to feel this for the rest of my life." Jeff had listened to every word he had said and a smile appeared on his face. He just loves it when someone talks about his best and first friend like that. He just feels so proud.

"I think he'll forgive you. I really think he'll do. And if he doesn't I'll talk to him." Jeff said.

"No, don't talk to him. I have to do this. I want to do this." Jeff nodded.

"I'm going now! Good luck!" Jeff left. And Sebastian felt on his bed, dreaming about Blaine. Like he does every day. Forgetting about the text. Forgetting about all the bad things in his life, but just relieved that he could tell this to his friend. He dreamed about his first date with Blaine. They start with eating dinner and end in Blaine's house with lots of candles. He's holding Blaine into his arms. Blaine looks up into his eyes and leans in. When Blaine's mouth almost touched his he wakes up.

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Another text message. Same number as before. Sebastian hesitated, but still opened it.

"_I'll be a little late! U have to cook! Then we can start earlier. Fuck. I'm already hard." _

"He's mine! Stupid asshole!" Sebastian shouted at he threw his phone against the wall. It felt on the ground still in one piece. "Shit!" There was only one thing he could do. And he had to do it. He had to go to Blaine. He had to see him and warn him or something. Even though Blaine hates him. Even though he had to go to Mckinley, to Glee club and he had to face all of the members. But he had to warn Blaine before he went home.

* * *

"Blaine, can you help us with the math test? You knew all the answers in class and we had no idea where you were talking about." Puck and Finn immediately walked up to Blaine when they arrived Glee club.

"Uhm… sure guys." Blaine said as he turned his attention back to Kurt who was talking about musicals. One of the few things that Kurt and Blaine have in comment. Blaine had to face it, Kurt and Chandler were way more look alike and a way better couple. But Blaine didn't like it, but he's slowly getting used to it.

"This weeks assignment is life. Are you happy, sing a happy song, are you sad, sing a sad song." Mister Schue explained.

"Do you have to do this alone?" Santana asked while looking at Brittany and Mister Schuester shook his head.

"No, you may sing a song with someone, but that one has to be an important person in your life." Blaine immediately looked at Kurt. They were important to each other right? Even though they broke up, but he only found Kurt looking at Mercedes. Blaine rubbed uncomfortable in his hands. Well he'll just have to do this alone. Suddenly someone nodded at the door and the door opened slowly. When the door was opened everyone was surprised to see Sebastian in the doorway.

"How do you dare to walk into this school?" Puck shouted as he stand up. Finn, Sam and Mike followed him. Sebastian was getting nervous. Mister Schue would stop them if they're hitting him right? Right

"I.. uhm…" Sebastian stuttered.

"Well.." Finn said.

"I wanted to tell Blaine something." Sebastian finally answered.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, so fuck off!" Sam shouted, but Blaine didn't agree with this. Sebastian was getting angry and punched Sam onto the ground.

"What's up?" Blaine asked as he stand up too. Like Sebastian said, even though Sebastian is being an ass, he still is this nice guy. Sebastian and Sam stopped fighting on the ground and both climbed onto their feet.

"Well… uhm… I've got those texts" Sebastian started.

"Wow you've got texts? What? Yeah, you really had to tell Blaine this! That's so weird!" Puck said.

"Shut up, Puck!" Blaine shouted.

"Or what?"

"Or I won't help you with math." It was the best thing Blaine could come up with, but Puck stopped. But this didn't make the others stop though.

"Maybe it's better if we talk alone." Sebastian suggested, but not everyone agreed with this.

"No way! You'll never be alone again with Blaine after everything you've done." Santana said from her chair.

"Fine, then I'll say it now and here." Sebastian said and Blaine patiently waited until he started talking again. "I've got those text from your father"

"What!" Blaine shouted! "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. Why are you already freaking out, I didn't even tell you where the texts were about." Sebastian asked.

"This can't be true. No way. You're fucking kidding with me! This is so not funny Sebastian! Please tell me you're joking." But Blaine could see in Sebastian's eyes that he wasn't joking. "Shit!" Blaine shouted angry as he run out of the choir room.

"Wow! He can be angry." Finn said dumbly.

"Blaine!" Sebastian shouted as he followed him to the lockers. None of the New Direction cared about it. That Sebastian left to comfort Blaine. They're all to curious about what was going on with Blaine.

When Sebastian saw Blaine sitting on the ground by some lockers he sat down next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey. I'm sorry." Blaine said. And Sebastian was surprised.

"Why?"

"I'm not mad at you. My mom told me that he died." Blaine said while the first tear rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't understand."

"Can you keep a secret?" Sebastian nodded. Blaine took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"When I was fourteen I was in a coma. And my mom told me that my dad took his own life while I was in the coma. And I wanted to believe her immediately. I never really liked him. He says he's straight, but I don't believe him. He's so touchy."

"Yeah. I got that" Sebastian said and Blaine immediately turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Those texts, were more like sexts." Sebastian said carefully.

"Oooh…" Was the only response Blaine gave. It was quiet for a while. Both of the boys were sitting next to each other, thinking about the moment. How is it possible that he just told Sebastian all this? He didn't even tell Kurt. Just ignore it, Blaine. It's probably just the moment. Kurt never had received your fathers sexts. "Can I see them?" Blaine asked and Sebastian grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. He looked at how Blaine's expression changed from strong to mad. And from mad to sad. "I…I don't want that" Blaine said quietly, but Sebastian had heard it. He always listens to Blaine and he'll never miss a word of what he says.

"It's going to be okay" Sebastian says as he pulls Blaine into a hug. Sebastian knows that it just a friendship hug, or not even that. But it feels good to have Blaine in his arms. He's going to help him. "You're not going home today." Sebastian added. And he felt how Blaine's hand tightened in his shirt and how his head moved up and down.

"Thank you" Blaine said with a forced smile on his face as he freed Sebastian after a few minutes. They both stood up and Blaine took him with him back to the choir room. When they opened the door they all saw Sebastian and Blaine standing hand in hand. Blaine hadn't even realized yet until all the eyes in the room where staring at it and he immediately pulled his hand out of that of Sebastian. Then there eyes went to Blaine's eyes. The eyes who had been crying, but there was nothing Blaine could do about that.

"Mister Schue?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine?"

"Is it okay if I do my assignment with Sebastian?" Blaine asked while looking at Sebastian, by who appeared a smile on his face as soon as Blaine had said it.

"Sure, if he's important in your life." Mister Schue said.

"He is. From now on he his" Blaine said. And the smile on Sebastian's face became even bigger. He's important in Blaine's life. And right now, there is nothing he wants to be more.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? **

**Bye?**

**Yes!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like continuing this story if you don't mind! I don't really know if there will be more chapters… if you want another chapter, you can tell me… or not…! **

**Thanks 4 the review and favorites and community stuff! I really like these stuff! **

**BTW: If you've got a tumblr, please review me your tumblr-name so I can follow you! I really want to follow more Seblainers XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Blaine, you can come inside you know?" Blaine looked nervously around. When Sebastian told him that he isn't going home to his father, he thought that Sebastian meant to bring him to Dalton, but right now Blaine was standing for Sebastian's house. Feeling weird, because he and Sebastian never were really good friends or anything like that, but right now he's almost in his house.

"Sure" Blaine said as he stepped into the house. "Thanks for waiting on me this afternoon. Those guys really should pay more attention during class." Blaine signed. He had promised to help Puck and Finn this afternoon and even though he had other things on his mind, he had to do it. Because Blaine never breaks his promises. Sebastian smiled back. Scared that if he says something, that it's stupid and that it will be to clear how happy he is with Blaine in his house

"Where are your parents?" Blaine asked.

"Work. They won't be back until next month." Blaine nodded. He understands this perfectly. His mother is also away for work, right now. That's why he doesn't need to let his mother know that he isn't at home, because she'll never find out. When he was younger he was always alone home with his father.

"Okay." An uncomfortable silence followed. Both of the boys had no idea what to say.

"Uhm…" Sebastian started. "What do you exactly mean with important in your life?" Sebastian really wants to have an answer on that question since Blaine said it during Glee club.

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Again Sebastian's phone was ringing. He looked at the display and saw again the same number. Puck is right, he doesn't get much text from other people.

"Is it him?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine walked up to Sebastian and looked at the display. "Open it." Sebastian did what Blaine told him to do and opened the text message.

"_Where are you, beautiful? I need you. We'll pass dinner and immediately go to bed. If u aren't here in 20 I'll come to you. I know where u are." _

Blaine gasped. How does his father know where he is? How did he even get Sebastian's number? It was all pretty weird, but all so logical at the same time. Of course his father would send him this kind of text after everything he did.

Sebastian looked at Blaine. Blaine, who started shaking immediately after he had read the text. Of course he does that. Sebastian had no idea what he would do if his father would send him this. He's already scared now Blaine's father sends them.

"Don't be scared." Sebastian comforted.

"Don't be scared?" Blaine screamed angry. "He's going to find and rape me!" His voice became quieter by every word. And the last words were whispers. "I don't want to be raped"

Sebastian walked back to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll never let you get raped Blaine. You have to trust me." Blaine nodded, but didn't let Sebastian go yet. This may be their last hug and how stupid it sounds after everything they've been through, it's feels special. Too special to end ever.

After a few minutes Blaine moves his head upwards and looks Sebastian into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Slowly he stands on his toes and within a second Blaine is pressing their lips together in a long, slow kiss. Sebastian has no idea what was going on. Blaine is kissing him! And it feels good. Well the kiss is good, but the meaning isn't. Sebastian wants to stop it. He really does, but Blaine's lips on his feels so right. Blaine's hands are exploring Sebastian's body, but when they found Sebastian's zipper, he had to stop it. This goes too fast.

"Blaine, stop" Sebastian said.

"What? I thought that you wanted this." Blaine immediately felt guilty of what he did.

"I do want this, Blaine. But not like this. I want to do it the right way" Sebastian said honestly.

"You, Sebastian Smythe, want to go on a date?" Sebastian just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Sebastian was never good with his words. He always has the most beautiful words to explain his love in his head, but when it comes out of his mouth it sounds stupid. "Well then you have to be fast." Blaine looked at his watch and saw that already ten minutes had past. "Because in ten minutes, I'm dead."

"Not so dramatic, killer. Your father will never kill you." Blaine really wanted to believe this, but he just couldn't.

"You don't know him. He was dead and now he lives. He really can do everything." Blaine signed.

"That he lives now probably means that he didn't die"

"What?" Blaine asked sarcastic. "But that means that my mother lied to me." Blaine continued seriously this time. And how could Sebastian answer that? It's probably true. Of course, it is possible that his mother really thought that he was dead, but it wasn't really a big chance. "You're not going to tell me that I'm overreacting? That she means it right or something of that shit?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No. I think your mother lied to you too." Sebastian said honestly. Which was pretty stupid of course, but Blaine didn't thought so. Their appeared a smile and this made Sebastian smile. Like every time Blaine smiles.

"You really did change, you know. I think we can be best friends" Friends. Right. After what he just did. Blaine just wants to be friends. Awesome. "At least if we forget what happened a few minutes ago. I don't think I can." Those last words were soft, but Sebastian was pretty sure he heard it right. _I don't think I can. _Blaine can't forget the kiss, just like Sebastian can't

"I think I can't do that too" Sebastian whispered. Too scared to say it out loud.

"Blaine Anderson! Open the fucking door!" Blaine takes a deep breath. Knowing that he has to open it, otherwise his father jus breaks it or something. He'll get in, but if he opens it Blaine has a bigger chance to stay in one piece. He walks to the door and Sebastian is following him a few steps behind. Blaine looks for the last time back to Sebastian and this gives him the last little bit of courage he needs as he opens the door.

"Blaine."

"Dad?" A man with a long beard was standing in the doorway. His dad used to be shaved and dressed like a gentlemen, but right now he was in his bathrobe and he hadn't shaved in a while. But Blaine could see that it was his father. Only one man on earth has eyes like his father.

"Why aren't you at home?" His father asked and Blaine didn't know how to answer that question. "Are you fucking that guy?" Blaine turned around and saw Sebastian still standing at the same place.

"I thought you were dead." Blaine said dreamily. He was relaxed a little, knowing that Sebastian was behind him.

"Is that what your mother told you?" Blaine nodded. "I was in prison." Blaine's father told him, like it was nothing important. Well, it certainly didn't work.

"Oooh…" Was the only thing Blaine could say. This doesn't make this better, it only makes it worse.

"You didn't answer my fucking question!" Now his father became angry. "Are you fucking him?"

"No-no…" Blaine stuttered.

"No? Well let's change that!" Blaine's father said with a evil laugh on his face as he stepped into the house. He pulled Blaine with him and when he passed Sebastian he punched him and Blaine to the ground. "You two are gonna do exactly what I say or otherwise you'll die" Mister Anderson grabbed a gun out of his pocket and made it ready for use.

"Are you guys coming?" Mister Anderson didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the hallway into the living room. He made himself home at the couch and waited until Sebastian and Blaine were coming. "Don't think about leaving. I'll shoot right through the window in your head. I'm an expert." Mister Anderson said when it took too long.

"You said he wasn't going to kill me" Blaine cried.

"Come on, we can do this." Sebastian said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the living room where Blaine's father was sitting on the couch.

"Go for it" Was the last thing Mister Anderson said as he laid the gun on the couch and waited until Blaine and Sebastian are going to do something more then this. Both of the boys slowly took of their shoes, pants and shirt, but when they were supposed to take of their underwear they froze. They didn't do anything anymore. They stared at each other. Both didn't want to have sex like this. With someone else and another time Sebastian would find this even a little exited. To have sex while someone is pointing a gun at you, but with Blaine it's different. With Blaine everything is different. Even though they have to do it. The big man on the couch has a gun. With one shot someone can die and they don't want that.

"Please dad, don't do this. I'll do everything else." Blaine complained, but his father didn't seem impressed,but suprisingly he was. He stood up and walked to Sebastian, grabbed his phone and deleted the text massages. Like a way only he can do it.

"Tomorrow morning. Ten o'clock. At home. Be there. And don't event think about calling the police" Blaine nodded and his father left.

"You're so not going, Blaine." Sebastian immediately said as Blaine's father was gone. Even he was scared. And Blaine just shook his head. He's not going. He doesn't want to go, but he has to. He has to go. His father really needs to go back to prison. Prison hadn't done him anything good. He's even worse then before. But the police won't believe him without any prove and they don't have real prove except for the text messages, because he didn't do anything yet. Something needs to happen before he can get his father back in prison. He just needs to find a way how.

"We need to get him back in prison." Blaine said out loud. And Sebastian couldn't agree more. Together they are gonna get Mister Anderson back to where he belongs.

* * *

**When I wrote chapter 1 I didn't think this would happen in chapter 2, but it did... **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? No reviews, means hate it… and that means I probably won't continue, because I have other stories…! **

**Thanks 4 reading! And review me your tumblr-name if you've got tumblr and if you're a Seblainer or if you post Grant Gustin/Sebastian or Darren Criss/Blaine Anderson and other stuff..! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


End file.
